


If You Can't Do The Time...

by LordYouko



Series: Bad Boys [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Inucest, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, PWP without Porn, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich, spoiled brat Inuyasha gets arrested by Sesshoumaru for reckless driving and attempting to seduce an officer. The hanyou will have to do whatever the the officer says to get out of a ticket...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Do The Time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is also one of my older works. Read and enjoy!

**_Story: Bad Boys_ **

**** **If You Can’t Do The Time…**

 “Get out the way, ass-bag!” Inuyasha snarled leaning on the horn of his sleek red sports car. A few people turned to glare at him in irritation but the glares – especially from the females - soon turned into interested stares once they saw the ridiculously expensive car and the obviously stinking rich – not to mention hot- owner.  Generally, Inuyasha would be amused by this, but today, he was not in a good mood.

 

The other driver flipped him the bird yelling something about spoilt brats with daddies that crapped money but the exact words were lost in the noise of the traffic. Tempers were running high on the blistering hot New York afternoon and traffic was not helping matters.

 

Inuyasha swore and swerved his car in the wrong lane, zooming past the other cars, leaving the others to curse after him but none of the other cars were fast enough to catch up with him. Not everyone had a state of the art sports car to travel by, after all.

 

Inuyasha hit the dashboard angrily as he was forced to brake. This lane was also blocked ahead.

 

“Shit,” he cursed as the wailing music of a cop bike drew closer. He hastily pulled up the tainted windows, hoping the cop would just go away.

 

Someone knocked on the window.

 

“Get out of the car, sir.”

 

Inuyasha considered not answering for a second but then decided against it. He was in enough trouble as it is. He pressed the button that slid the windows down and grimaced as the blast of heat hit him in the face, stinging after the cold AC.

 

“Yeah?” he growled irritably, looking up to glare at the stupid cop. Then his mouth fell open.

 

Leaning down towards him, with silver hair and smoky golden eyes, was the hottest looking cop he had ever seen. The open collar of his blue uniform revealed toned pectorals and when he moved his arm to rest it on the roof of Inuyasha’s car, the hanyou’s eyes were glued to the flexing, sweaty biceps.

 

“Step this way, please,” the cop ordered quietly.  

 

Now normally, the hanyou would have laughed at the thought of any wimpy cop trying to bring him to book but when your arrestor’s this hot?

 

Inuyasha got out of the car in a daze, imagination running riot. Damn, he had to have a piece of this ass…

 

“You crossed lanes, crossed the speed limit, engaged in…”

 

They rest of the words were zoned out by Inuyasha. The guy was writing a ticket without even looking at him. Inuyasha frowned. Now, that just wouldn’t do, would it?

 

“Hey, that’s not necessary, ya know,” he began. Hot cop didn’t glance up. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

 

He went over to stand beside him and casually slung his arm around the man’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, how much will it be?” he whispered with a smirk.

 

“Sir, please take your hand off,” the officer replied, face impassive.

 

Inuyasha’s smirk widened into a grin.

 

“$5000? $10,000?”

 

The cop’s eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha drew his body closer and almost drooled at the toned, hard body.

 

“Sir, I’m warning you…”

 

“Hey I’m sure in your line of work, a little extra cash can’t hurt…” Everyone knew a cop’s job wasn’t the most highly paying job in the world.

 

But there was no response from the other man. Well, if he didn’t appreciate _money…_

 

Inuyasha lowered his voice. “Anything else I can help you with…” His hand from the guy’s shoulder slid lower down his back, down his waist, on his ass…

 

“Ungh,” Inuyasha grunted as his face was slammed into the hood of his car, hand twisted behind his back. He glanced back smokily at the cop, holding him down. And the look clearly said, _Hell, I’d gladly bend over for **you** , hon…_

 

The cop leaned in low and the sexy voice stirred an already interested part of the hanyou’s anatomy. “I think you better step into the office.”

 

* * *

 

Once inside, Inuyasha glared at him, feigning annoyance. “If my guardian finds out you arrested me, you’re gonna be in a shit-load of trouble, asshole!”

 

The officer didn’t bat an eye. “You are lying,” he told the hanyou bluntly. “Your guardian would make you spend the night in prison and you know it.”

 

Inuyasha’s ears flattened. “Jeez…fine,” he muttered. “Well, what will it take? I told you I got cash…how much do ya want?”

 

The golden eyed male looked at him predatorily and Inuyasha shifted a bit uneasily.

 

“I’m sure you’ve got other talents, boy,” he stated.

 

Inuyasha frowned. “What?”

 

In response, the officer flipped his pants’ button open.

 

Inuyasha scowled, even as a small shiver of arousal went through him. “You bastard! If you think I’m gonna do that you’ve got-“

 

He broke off as the cop shrugged casually. “Drop the act, brat. I know your type.”

 

Inuyasha turned red. “My type? What the hell do you-“

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. “You were ready to blow your load when I arrested you. Don’t play coy now.”

 

Inuyasha muttered a few curses under his breath. “Whatever.”

 

“So what will it be?” the officer asked him, lazily twirling his handcuffs.

 

Inuyasha pretended to think about it. “Fine, I’ll do what you say. I don’t wanna spend the night in the slammer.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled.

* * *

 

 

“Do you have to cuff me, officer?” Inuyasha complained, attempting to pull his arms free from where they were handcuffed above his head, “This is uncomfortable.” And he was not lying. Standing against a wall with one’s hands cuffed above one’s head is quite uncomfortable. Of course, no flimsy human handcuffs could hold a hanyou against his will but then, having hot handcuff sex was absolutely _not_ against his will.

 

The cop raised an eyebrow. “You should have thought of that before you misbehaved, brat.”

 

“So what’re you gonna do with me now?” Inuyasha asked innocently.

 

The man was suddenly inches from his face. “That depends,” he murmured, “Are you going to be good?”

 

Inuyasha swallowed, throat suddenly dry. The man was so close that he could feel his body heat and smell the musky masculine scent. Inuyasha hardened just a little bit more from it.

 

“I will if you let me go,” Inuyasha breathed.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked. “That’s not up to you, bitch.”

 

Mmm, dirty words sounded so sexy on his lips.

 

“My guardian’s a very important man,” he threatened.

 

The officer seemed amused. “Really…” Inuyasha had to use every ounce of his will from thrusting his hips as the officer reached down to undo his pants. “I would say he’s a poor guardian if he lets you off without punishment, kid.”

 

“Punishment?” Inuyasha asked innocently, shifting slightly, causing his now undone pants to slide a little more down his legs.

 

The cop suddenly groped his crotch roughly, palmed his half hard dick through his clothes. Inuyasha moaned.

 

“Don’t think you’re getting off that easy…”

 

“Inuyasha…” the hanyou moaned. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. “My name is Inuyasha.”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, reaching down to undo his own fly. “I don’t care, brat, as long as you’re a good boy and do what I’m telling you.”

 

Inuyasha repressed another moan. Damn that guy knew just how to press his buttons. Was it bad that he wanted to hump the cocky officer’s leg for seeing him as a piece of ass and nothing else?

 

He rattled his bound hands, pretending to be angry. “You can talk big but if I get out of these even for a second, you’re gonna get what’s coming to you, asshole.”

 

The officer was amused. “Really?”

 

Inuyasha stared up in surprise as with a deft move, Sesshoumaru unlocked the handcuffs. But before he even had time to tense his body, he was spun around and slammed face first into the wall. Simultaneously, his shirt was ripped off and he was held in place by the officer’s weight while the handcuffs were clicked back in place.

 

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly. “That was one second, bitch.”

 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He knew he was pretty damn fast but was it his fault that the bastard was faster than the freakin’ _wind_?

 

“Yeah, yeah just lose the cuffs already. You’re hurtin’ me!” Inuyasha wriggled, taking care to rub his bare ass against his captor. He smirked as Sesshoumaru groaned.

 

He opened his mouth to say something but couldn’t as Sesshoumaru thrust three fingers in it.

 

“Suck,” he ordered.

 

Inuyasha got a devious glint in his eyes. He did as he was told, running his tongue over the fingers, swirling it around and then sucking, varying the pressure. Sesshoumaru understood his game and glared at him.

 

“You really want to get fucked today, don’t you?” he demanded, pressing his cock against the hanyou’s bare lower back.

 

Inuyasha only sucked harder on his fingers in response.

 

“Enough,” Sesshoumaru ordered, pulling them out of his mouth.

 

“Have you been fucked by your guardian, boy?” the man asked, slowly inserting one wet finger in Inuyasha’s asshole.

 

Inuyasha moaned, ass muscles clenching in response. “Oh yes, officer,” he breathed. “He makes me take it _all_ the time…”

 

Sesshoumaru groaned. “Mmm…and you’re still so tight?” A second finger found its way in, scissoring slowly.

 

“Well, what can I say?” Inuyasha moaned. “Guess I’m just meant for it.”

 

The cop showed his agreement by pressing him harder into the wall with his body. He seemed to have had enough. Grabbing his hips to keep them still, he rubbed his now hard cock against the hanyou’s crack. “You want it slut?”

 

Inuyasha almost panted with need. “Why don’t you just put it in, officer? I can take it…”

 

Sesshoumaru stared at him with those smoldering, lust hazed eyes.

 

“Your guardian would be ashamed of you, whoring yourself out to an officer to get out of a ticket,” he said in his deep voice, husky with desire.

 

Inuyasha pretended to be offended. “I’m _not_ a whore!”

 

The man behind him chuckled. “Then why are you up against the wall, baring your ass to a stranger?”

 

Inuyasha turned slightly red. “That’s coz you just wouldn’t let me go till I bent over fer ya.”

 

Inuyasha swallowed another moan as the officer’s metal badge rubbed against his bare, sweaty back.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather just pay the fine?”

 

Inuyasha thrust back against him, trying to get more contact but all he could feel on his naked, oversensitive skin was the officer’s clothes…and his hard cock.

 

“My…guardian…won’t pay for the ticket, officer,” he said in a false tragic voice. “He’d say I deserve it.”

 

Sesshoumaru hummed his approval. “Well then, you’ll just have to work for it, won’t you?”

 

Inuyasha nodded. “I guess so, officer.”

 

When his crack was sufficiently lubricated with precum, Sesshoumaru aligned his swollen head with the opening.

 

“You love cock in your dirty hole, slut?”

 

Inuyasha lowered his eyelids. “I like cock in _all_ my holes, officer.”

 

With a growl, Sesshoumaru thrust into the hanyou. Inuyasha moaned with pleasure and slight pain.

 

“Does it hurt?” Sesshoumaru breathed.

 

“Ungh,” Inuyasha grunted, wriggling his hips to adjust to the intrusion. “A little.”

 

The officer smirked. “Well that is to be expected. Your tiny little hole, forced to take my big cock…”

 

Inuyasha moaned as he grew harder.

 

Sesshoumaru remained still, grinding into his ass, driving him crazy with his barely there movements.

 

 “Please move, officer…”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, pressing his body against the hanyou and whispering in his ears. “First tell me what you are…”

 

Inuyasha bucked, tugging lightly at the handcuffs, unable to turn around. “What’re ya talkin’ about?”

 

Sesshoumaru slipped one hand to his dick, enclosing the organ in his palm.

 

“Tell me you’re a whore, brat.”

 

“Ungh,” Inuyasha panted. “N-no…no I’m not!”

 

Sesshoumaru pulled his hand away and Inuyasha almost screamed at the loss of contact.

 

“Say it…” Sesshoumaru whispered. “Say you’re a cunt-hole.”

 

Inuyasha’s face had turned bright red. “No no no, I’m a man, dammit!”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled cruelly, withdrawing almost all the way from the prone boy’s ass. “Mmm but you’re _my_ bitch, none the less.”

 

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes flew open. “No! No, don’t stop…ok, ok fine! I’m-I’m a slut! There, now move!”

 

Sesshoumaru rewarded him by thrusting in mercilessly. Inuyasha groaned with relief.

 

“Aaahhh…”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Inuyasha remained stubbornly silent. “Do you like my hard cock filling you up?”

 

“Yes,” Inuyasha breathed. “Yes, I love it.”

 

Sesshoumaru withdrew and thrust back in again, hitting a certain spot that had Inuyasha screaming.

 

“Ahhhhhhh!! Oh god, do that again!”

 

Sesshoumaru complied, establishing a steady rhythm, whispering in the boy’s ears all the while, making him say dirty, degrading things. Inuyasha was soon to far gone to notice what the hell he was saying, too worked up to be embarrassed about what the other man was making him say.

 

“Do you do this to a lot of your arrestees, officer?” Inuyasha panted. “Do you let them out of a ticket so easily?”

 

Sesshoumaru continued his pounding. “If they have a cute little ass that’s just asking for it, then yes.”

 

Inuyasha felt an irrational flare of jealousy. “Humph! So you’ll bang any slut that throws himself at you?”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled smugly. “At least you admit that you threw yourself at me, slut.”

 

Inuyasha turned to glare at him even as he let the man pound into his ass. “That’s not what I meant!”

 

“That’s- ungh – what it sounded like,” Sesshoumaru wrapped his hand around Inuyasha’s dick and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha forgot what they were talking about.

 

“Harder,” he grunted as he neared his climax.

 

Sesshoumaru didn’t change his pace. “Mmm I don’t think you could handle it, brat.”

 

Inuyasha growled in frustration. “Don’t be so damn condescending! It’s _my_ ass and I say go harder!”

 

The officer chuckled. “If you like it rough…”

 

Inuyasha’s next curse turned into a scream as his seme did what Inuyasha asked and thrust into him with doubled force.

 

“Oh shit,” Inuyasha cursed as he was suddenly stretched harder than before.

 

“I told you,” Sesshoumaru mused against his neck, not breaking his pace.

 

“Ahhhh…fuck that hurts,” In the heat of the moment, the hanyou had not realized he hadn’t been prepared adequately.

 

“Don’t care,” Sesshoumaru grunted from behind him. “You should have known better than to ask for it, whore. Now take it-” _thrust_ “-like a man!”

 

Inuyasha moaned with pleasure and pain as he grew so hard, it hurt. _Damn_ , the sexy cop and his hot words.

 

Sesshoumaru’s hand pumped him faster and Inuyasha found himself bucking back and forth between the hand and the hard shaft in his ass. Sesshoumaru sped up as they both neared their peak.

 

“Cum now!” he ordered as he released in the hanyou’s ass and Inuyasha came with a cry.

 

“Sesshoumaru!”

* * *

 

“You kinky bastard,” Inuyasha grumbled as he unlocked the door and entered their luxury suite. “My ass hurts like a bitch.”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, pulling the grumbling boy flush against his body.

 

“That’s because you _like_ being the bitch, otouto.”

Inuyasha struggled half-heartedly in his brother’s arms. “Shut up, asshole.”

 

“Mmm…you look good in cuffs, brat,” Sesshoumaru whispered.

 

“That’s what you- _ummph_!” Sesshoumaru’s kiss silenced him. Inuyasha moaned.

 

“Sometimes I think this is the only reason you chose me as your mate,” Inuyasha mumbled in faux-injured tones, slightly ruining the effect by ripping at his brother’s designer clothes.

 

“Of course,” Sesshoumaru replied smugly, cupping his little brother’s ass and raising him off the ground, “Why else?”  Inuyasha took the opportunity to wrap his legs around his mate’s waist. Without breaking contact with his lips, Sesshoumaru carried his limpet of a brother into their bedroom.

 

“Are you supposed to be screwing your underage charge, _guardian_?” Inuyasha mocked, grinding against his brother.

 

Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant eyebrow. “Who’s going to object?”

 

“I dunno…the social service people?” Inuyasha mumbled.

 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. There was steel glint in them. “Not if they want to live.” He nipped suddenly at the hanyou’s neck, making him yelp. “And I don’t see _you_ protesting, little brother.”

 

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, running his hands all over his brother’s hard, muscled body. “Yeah well I’m still a kid… _you’re_ the bloody pervert who’s abusing’ me.”

 

Sesshoumaru laughed softly. “And you will just have to live with that, won’t you bitch?”

 

Inuyasha glared. “And what if I don’t?” he demanded. “What if I move out _right now_ and get an apartment? Live by myself, far away from you…”

 

His elder brother gripped his neck in a vice-like grip, holding him in place, forcing him to meet his eyes.

 

“I don’t let you sleep outside this bedroom. What makes you think I’d let you sleep anywhere away from my suite?” he asked smoothly, sounding amused.

 

Inuyasha attempted to turn his head away because looking into his brother’s hypnotic eyes always made him melt to the elder’s will.

 

“I can do whatever I want to,” he insisted, “I-I’ll complain to the authorities that I’m being abused by my dominating guardian.”

 

Sesshoumaru smiled his slow dangerous smile that almost made Inuyasha cum in his pants. There was violence in those eyes.

 

“I can always say you’ve run away and that you’re making it up. I’m sure I’d have no trouble convincing them after a few hundred thousand dollars…them or the yakuza…”

 

“Oh yeah?” Inuyasha breathed, itching to give in. “And what’d you tell them?”

 

Sesshoumaru brought his lips to his younger brother’s ears. “I would tell them I want my slut back.”

 

 

Inuyasha shuddered. “Damn, I love it when you talk dirty.” Inuyasha rubbed himself against his elder brother’s body and was satisfied when he heard a groan.

 

“How’d you get a real cop’s uniform?” Inuyasha panted, grunting as his brother slammed him up against a wall, attempting to pull his pants down, finally slashing through them.

 

“Careful, jackass, you’ll melt my car keys again.”

 

Sesshoumaru paid no heed to that. “I’ll get you new ones.”

 

Inuyasha moaned as lips latched onto his neck. “New keys?”

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, stepping on his pants. Inuyasha’s slim mobile made a crunchy sound under the demon’s boots.

 

“New cars.” 

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
